


You Are My Sunshine || Arthur Morgan ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: This is the wild west darlin, anything goes. [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, Blood, Coughing, Established Relationship, F/M, Game Spoilers, Light Angst, Sickness, Spoilers, arthur gets a happy ending, baby girl - Freeform, coughing up blood, dad!Arthur Morgan, tuberculosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: The day you found out Arthur Morgan had tuberculosis, was the day the earth stopped spinning. you just pray it’s not to late to save the man you love.





	You Are My Sunshine || Arthur Morgan ||

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers**  
> This happened because I was watching sad cut scenes of Arthur Morgan
> 
> Summary: The day you found out Arthur Morgan had tuberculosis, was the day the earth stopped spinning. you just pray it’s not to late to save the man you love.
> 
> Character: Arthur Morgan || Dutch || Your daughter
> 
> Pairing: Arthur Morgan x Reader
> 
> Fandom: Red Dead Redemption 2
> 
> Warnings || Rating: Blood, mentions of dead, Arthur has tuberculosis
> 
> Drabble or One-shot: Drabble
> 
> A/n: Spoilers for chapter 6 of the game, though no one important dies and this is more of a what if scene that happens if you and Arthur stayed with the Gang.

_It was supposed to be just a quick trip to Saint Denis, with Abigail watching your little girl you didn’t want to leave Arthur on his own. Not when he looked so pale, not when that cough was so bad.So when you got the town you were begging the man so see the doctor, but with Arthur being Arthur the man shrugged you off saying he was fine._

_But he wasn’t fine…it started with that damn cough then all of a sudden the man was falling off the saddle of his horse.Scrabbling off yourself you watched the man you struggle to stand on his feet then the next thing you knew he was blacking out._

_Panicking, you were screaming….begging anyone for help. It felt like hours before you saw a police officer come over helping you drag him to the doctors office.Everything was just a blur after that, from him waking up to the doctor telling him that he has TB._

_That was the point where you were positive that your heart broke in two and from the expression on Arthur’s face you were sure he was feeling the same way. Squeezing your eyes shut you could barley hear the conversation much thanks to the beating of your hear in your ears._

_He couldn’t believe it….he couldn’t believe that he had TB. Arthur first thought he’d die in a gun fight then when he ran into you…well the man hoped that he’d get to grow old with you. Watch is baby girl get married, hell he wished that he could have a few more children with you but now he has fucking TB._

_He was to scared to even mention his daughter._

_Shaking from your thoughts you turned to face the man with your hand’s on Arthur’s shoulders._

_“Doctor is their a chance for him to get better?”  
_

_Sighing the man shook his head then stopped up grabbing a needle full of medicine._

_“He’ll have to be kept in a warmer climate…dry and he need’s rest but thi-”  
_

_Cutting him off you nodding your head then grabbed Arthur’s hand. “Thank you Sir.” It came out in a whisper but hearing him…you knew what you had to do and you were sure Dutch would not like it._

 

* * *

 

_It did not take long for you to get back to camp, not with how you were ridding and pulling the cart with Arthur’s sleeping body in the back, nor did it take long writing to your father in California. What did take long was getting a response back though once you had the answer you were looking for….well let’s say that it did not take long for you to pack your things to leave._

_Walking to the cot you and Arthur shared you just placed your hand on his shoulder, hearing his ragged breathing broke your heart._

_Shaking your head you then walked over to your baby girl, letting your finger run down her sleeping face you decided to wait for nightfall, that was when you’d leave._

 

* * *

 

_Taking a deep breath you covered Arthur’s mouth with his mask as you helped him to your cart then covered him with a large blanket so he could rest but seeing a bright light shined in your eyes made your body tense._

_“And where do you think you’re goin Brooke.”  
_

_Shaking your head you just walked back over to grab your daughter not sparing a glance at Dutch._

_“I’m leavin and I’m taken my family with me.”  
_

_Dutch tensed then scowled stepping closer but once he spotted Arthur in the back made him stop._

_“Whats wron-”  
_

_“He has TB Dutch and I’m bringing him to my parents home…my daddy gave me permission and the doctor said a hot climate would help….please Dutch…I’m begging you for this…please let us leave…let me save Arthur…don’t let his little girl grow up with you him.”  
_

_Sighing the man gripped his lantern then dropped his shoulders was he walked over to you. Giving your shoulder a gentle pat then looking down at the baby in your arms he sighed then nodded his head._

_“You take care Brooke, you two _Maya…make sure that man lives.” Glancing around the camp site the man was happy everyone else was inside so they couldn’t see this._    
_

_“And good luck.” Giving you a smile Dutch turned away then stepped back into the home. With one last glance you placed your daughter in her crib next to your seat and with a quiet whistle you were off.  
_

 

* * *

 

_It took a few day’s to get to your home town in California but you were positive that if you didn’t sell that cart for a train ticket it would have been longer. Hearing another cough from Arthur you were worried that the man would collapse where he was standing._

_Swallowing you just pushed back the tears, knocking on the door of  your childhood home your father rushed you both in and with time you were living with your parents praying that he would get better._

 

* * *

 

_Sitting out in the sun Arthur coughed into his hand then sighed taking a large sip of the water sitting beside him. The man had finished his bath not long ago but the man was sure with the warm air his hair would be dry soon enough._

_Closing his eyes he laid back in the chair enjoying the sun warming him up, you three had come to your parents house close to a year ago and the man was positive that if not of you than he’d be a dead man but he was happy he was getting better. He was coughing less, felt less dizzy and his lungs didn’t hurt anymore so that was a good sign._

_Hearing laughter he watched as you held his daughters arm as you taught her how to walk._

_Feeling a pair of eyes on you, you then turned to look at you husband. Smiling you picked up your daughter then walked over to him. _Maya reaching out to him, biting you lip you adjusted her as he placed his mask over his face then took her from your arms.__

__“How you feelin?”  
_ _

__“A lot better thanks to now…I’m sure i’d be dead by now….body feedin the damn birds”  
_ _

__“Arthur” Frowning you sat in the chair by his side as he bounce the little girl on his knee. “Don’t say things like that…a lot of people die…” Stopping you blinked away a few tears._ _

__“You’re finally getting better…so please don’t say things like that….a lot of people are dying from this” You whispered rubbing his shoulder.  
_ _

__“I am a lucky man to have such a loving wife and a beautiful little girl.”_ _

__Giving him a weak smile you felt more tears sliding down your cheeks, shaking your head you lent over pressing your lips to his temple._ _

__“ I’m not going to let anyone take my sunshine away.” You whispered to him taking the little girl from his arms.  
_ _

__“Now I’m put _Maya_  to bed while you get ready for a bath.”  
_ _

__Groaning Arthur slowly stood up then shook his head. “I just took a bath Brooke.”_ _

_Giving him a smile you stepped into the house with Arthur trailing behind you. “The doctor said rest, a place where its warm and good hygiene will help you get better…besides I’ll be going you._

_Arthur’s eyes went wide then he smirked then shook his head. “I hope you go easy on me then.”_

_Putting _Maya in her crib you then reached out grasping his hand gently in yours giving it a squeeze.__

__“Anything that will make sure you are always by my side.”  
_ _

_Glancing one more time at the crib Arthur nodded his head as he turned to the bathroom._

_It seemed that Arthur Morgan would get his chance to grow old with you and it was all thanks to your parents for letting him stay, Dutch for letting you leave and most of all… for you, for never giving up on him._


End file.
